


School is ok with you in it

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Cutie Ben, M/M, Mikes Mom, Pining, in the closet Mike, popular Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun was bright today, Mike thought as he made his way to school. School, what a boring thing. But still, he went, because today he had one lesson with Ben. That quirky glass wearing nerd who was too cute for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School is ok with you in it

The sun was bright today, Mike thought as he made his way to school. School, what a boring thing. But still, he went, because today he had one lesson with Ben. That quirky glass wearing nerd who was too cute for his own good.

Now he was smiling, goddamnit. Placing the face of ‘i-don’t-care’ back on his face, he marched onto the school ground, parting the crowd around him like a knife through warm butter and right to the small group of people gathered on the edge of the stairs to the front doors.

“Yo Ben!” He yelled to the small group and raised an eyebrow when the brown haired boy lifted his head out of the crowd. And then a soft smile bloomed over his face and Mike would've loved to reply with the same smile, but he was at school, so hell no.

“Hey Mike” Ben replied as he stood up, strapping his backpack back to his shoulder before walking to Mike.

“Let's go.” Mike murmured as Ben came closer to him, close enough to hug, enough to give him a soft kiss onto those pretty puffy lips. Ben laughed, such a nice sound before slotting into the place right next to Mike.

“So what influenced your decision to come to school today?” Ben asked as they walked to their lockers, located close to each other so they didn't have to part half way through.

“Well, I think I have to take a test today?” Mike cringed, knowing what a horrible lie it was.

“Is it the new girl?” Ben asked and stopped at his locker, taking some books out of it before they walked over to Mike's.

“What new girl?” Mike wondered and took a quick glance at Ben who was busy starring at his textbook.

“There is a new girl, she is in my chemistry class.” Ben said absently and then rubbed his neck. “I thought maybe one of your friends told you about her, I think you have music together.” Now he was ducking his head. Mike's heart clenched at the sight.

“No. I am actually here for the test I thought I had to take.” Still lying

“Sorry, for assuming…”Ben shot out and then began to pick at his shirt. Purple today.

“It's alright, mate.” Mike slung an arm around his shoulder, pressing him to his side. Getting a nose full of mint when Ben's hair pressed shortly against his cheek.

“Now, what did we do in the last literature lesson?” he asked when they took their way to the classroom.

“Well...”

The next hour was mainly filled with Mike staring at Ben when no one was looking. Especially while he pretended to do notes, just because Ben was worried about the next big test they had to take in a few weeks. Just because of him there was now a page in his notebook filled with little stick figures and scribbled down nonsense. And maybe some actual notes.

“I really do love poetry.” Ben said dreamily when they exited the class room, holding the literature book close to his chest. “It's such a nice way to translate feelings into written words. Like songs. Just more naked.” And next to him, Mike went quite, staring at him intently.

“You write lyrics right?” Ben turned to him, smiling brightly at his friends walking by.

“I do?” Mike wasn’t sure in which direction this would go, but knowing Ben it would go far away from general feelings.

“Yeah. The song you once wrote? Sleep? That was pretty impressive.” Mike probably would've blushed if it wasn’t for the people around them. Ben found his music impressive!

“Thanks mate.” He said as casual as he could with his heart in his throat. Coming to a stand before the next lesson's classroom, Mike thought fast.

“Why don’t you pass a few hours of school and instead come with me so I can show you some new songs I wrote?” oh he could see how Ben fought with his thoughts, deciding between school and Mike. But the second he decided, Mike could read it all over his face.

“Okay. Let's go.” Ben mumbled, looking around to check if the teacher wasn’t there yet but saw that they were approaching slowly and so he ran with Mike on his heels out of the school.

“Hey!” Someone yelled and Mike saw it was one of the teachers he probably had today. Ignoring them, they took off faster and stumbled over each other as they left the school ground and further until they came to the small pond that was near the school building.

“You alright?” Mike laughed, happy that he was gone once again from the horrible pastel walls and disgusting feeling of learning. Next to him Ben was laughing too, heaving heavy breaths.

“Just peachy over here.” He said sarcastically and they grinned at each other. Now they walked, slow steps because why hurry?

“You’ve gotten faster, did I miss something?” Mike asked, glancing at Ben who shook his head slightly.

“Just started to jog some. Someone commented that I was getting a bit chubby.” Absentmindedly, Ben rubbed the material covering his stomach softly. Mike suddenly felt fury rising. No one was allowed to make such comment about his Ben.

“I will cut them, who was it?”

“No one of importance…” Ben muttered and Mike gripped his shoulder softly to turn him around so he could look directly into his face.

“Ben, please?”He asked calmly, blue eyes meeting chocolate brown eyes and he saw Ben giving in.

“It was you. Like a few month ago…” he went quiet. Staring at Mike.

“But it was true and I do enjoy the jogging.” Mike was shocked, why would he ever say anything like that.

“But I liked you chubby.” Well shit. That was definitely not what he wanted to say.

“Whhh… at?” Ben stuttered and stared wide eyed at Mike, but Mike turned back around and began to walk once more.

“Nothing” Mike said hastily and breathed a sigh of relief as they stepped into Mike's house, banging the door against the wall.

“Mike?” was called from the kitchen.

“And Ben.” He called back and seconds later his mom stood in the doorway, smiling at the two.

“Oh how nice that you brought Ben with you, even if it's still school time.”

“He came willingly.” Mike protested and tugged Ben with him up the stairs.

“Sure.” His mother yelled after them.

“It's true Mrs. Huttlestone.” Ben said truthfully, grinning.

“You should stop calling her that.” Mike commented and flopped onto his bed as they walked into the room. Sitting down straight next to him, Ben raised an eyebrow.

“Why not be polite to your friend's parents?”

“Because!” Mike laughed and watched as Ben peeled his jacket off. The shirt he wore stretched over his soft belly and fuck, he could kiss that skin that peeked from under the cotton.

“So tell me again why you liked my chub?” Ben said casually and grinned down at Mike. He had really hoped that Ben wouldn’t bring it up again.

“Reasons.” He answered and got up to fetch his guitar from the floor, sitting down next to Ben, who was still questioningly looking at him. “Shut up.” He muttered and lifted the guitar onto his lap, starting to play one of his songs before Ben could say anything else.

Ben turned his whole body to him focusing intently only on him and Mike could feel goosebumps racing over his skin at the thought of those eyes and hands all over him. Shaking his head to clear it, he repeated the cords he just played to get into the song and then he began to sing, first quietly because the last time he had an audience was ages ago. It was also Ben his last time, a few years back.

Ben was so quiet next to him, he could've forgotten that he had someone sitting next to him. But he didn’t. Mainly because with every word he sang he was reminded that the subject of his songs sat right there, not knowing what Mike was confessing.

With the last chord, the room went quiet for a moment before Ben was clapping beside him, making him smile.

“That was amazing. What is it called?” Ben asked, hands fisted in the bed sheets while his body thrummed with tension. Weird.

“Thank you and it doesn’t really have a name to be honest” Mike said, lying through his teeth because it was called ‘Ben’ in bold black letters in his notebook, smiling, before adding a “you alright?” with a pointed look at Ben's fingers bunching the sheets which eased up their clenching and then vanished in Ben's lap.

“Yeah. It was just really amazing” he repeated and ducked his head, chewing on his lips.

“For whom did you write this?” He then asked and lifted his head so he could point his brown eyes back at Mike, wide and searching.

“For nobody.” Mike said after he thought shortly about the outcome of actually telling Ben, but he dismissed it. It would break their friendship.

 “Oh okay.” Ben seemed to deflate, shoulders dropping and head turned back to the floor.

“I should probably go, the culinary arts course had a free slot and I got it. So...” Ben got up from the bed, gathering his jacket and backpack.

“Congratulations.” He muttered and had to watch as Ben went out of his door and moments later heard his mother say her goodbye to Ben. Then his door swung open and his mother stood in his room, disaprovingly looking at him.

“Why was Ben looking like you ran over his kitten?”

“Ben doesn’t have any cats.”

“Young man.”Hands on hips. God damnit.

“I don’t know, mum.”

“Did you finally tell him you love him?” Shock.

“How... Mum?”

“I still wash your clothes and those hand written love notes you crumble up and stuff in your pockets are hints enough.” Mike groaned and remembered all the times he had written something, something not unlike a confession, but lost his courage like any other time.

“No I didn’t.” He said and suddenly she was sitting down next to him, holding him.

“What should I do?” He looked up and begged his mother for an answer.

“Follow your heart, love. Do you love him?”

“Yes.”

“Then go for it. The way he looks at you is the same way you look at him. Trust me. He loves you too.”

“How do you know?”

“Mothers know. Now get your ass back to school. At least pretend you will do something for your future.” She said and lifted the guitar from Mike's lap to place it back into its corner.

“My grades are steady.” Mike protested.

“Yeah thanks to Ben.”

His mother laughed at the face he made. And then she dragged him out of the room and out of the house, yelling a “Good luck.” After him as he trotted into the direction of the school.

Not even a second passed by where Ben wasn't on his mind, constantly bringing up way of what if would be like to have a future together. He hated his brain in this very moment.

As he approached the school yard he espied Ben sitting on one of the benches, book in his hand. The gravel under his shoes made a loud sound and Ben glanced up, just a second, before looking away once again. When Mike walked within earshot Ben said “Twice a day?” with his eyes glued still to the book. Something was definitely up.

“Thanks to my mom.”

“I should give her some pralines.” Ben muttered and closed the book as Mike sat down next to him, leaning back.

“What did I fuck up?” Mike asked after a moment of silence, in which they both stared into a far away corner.

“You did nothing. It's just me. Don’t worry.” Ben said and stood up but Mike grabbed his hand and pulled him back down, holding the hand tightly. Mike wanted to rip his own hand away, to protect himself from the feeling that was coming up in his chest. It felt so right, holding Ben's hand.

“Mike.” Ben groaned and tried to loosen his hand out of the grip but gave up when he couldn’t.

“Tell me, please.” Mike begged and squeezed his hand slightly. And Ben gave up, like he often did with Mike.

“It's just, you know I never felt any kind of attraction to other people? Neither romantic nor sexual?” Ben snook a peek at their fingers.

“You told me about it once.” Mike mused and Ben nodded next to him.

“I feel some kind of attraction for someone now. And it's just really confusing, okay?” Ben turned his head and smiled slightly at Mike. And Mike's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach.

“That’s great.” He said, faking his happiness to a 100%. “Who is the lucky one?” In that second, the bell rang and Ben stood up, leaving Mike staring after him.

“Maybe it's me.” He whispered quietly to himself and laughed at the thought. Yeah sure.

“Yo Mike.” Someone yelled and he sighed, putting up his normal ‘school-face’ before turning to the voice.

* * *

 

Catching Ben as he walked out of the school kitchen was easy. He was alone and pretty engrossed with something clutched in his hands. Sliding an arm around his shoulder once more, Mike could feel Ben going stock still before relaxing slowly under his arm.

“Still here?” Ben then asked, letting his hands fall to his side with the paper still in his hand.

“Again, better said.” Mike grinned down at him, steering them out of the school and then into the direction of Ben’s home. Letting his arm fall away after he was sure Ben wouldn’t run, they proceeded to walk next to each other in silence.

“You know you can talk to me about pretty much everything.” Mike then said.

“The same goes to you, you know right?” Ben looked up at him for a short moment then back to the pavement, chewing on his lips.

“I know.”

“It’s a boy. Who I like.” Ben said, staring ahead.

“Oh. Who is it?” Oh indeed.

“You are not disgusted?” Ben asked, small voice, now staring at him. Oh those brown eyes, wide and wet.

“OH god no!” Mike nearly yelled, coming to a stop just to clutch one of Ben's shoulders.

“I would never be.” He then explained. “I am really happy for you.”

A small smile. Good.

“Thank you.” Ben started to walk again and Mike followed him.

“And does he like you too?” he asked when he caught up with Ben.

“I don’t think so.” Oh that smile was gone once again.

“Come on, who can’t love you. Just look at you.”

“Exactly, look at me.”

“Well I am and I see beautiful brown eyes, a smile that can make your day and graceful fingers with a great body attached to them.” Did he just list everything he liked on Ben's body. Well shit.

“And... you are pretty damn amazing. Your brain is amazing, the way you care about everyone. The boy has to be pretty brain dead to not see that.” He added as an afterthought. Where did his brain to mouth filter go today? Probably in the trash where he should follow soon.

“It's you.” Ben said as Mike took a deep breath to start a new rant. It stopped him dead.

“Me?”

“Yeah.”

Oh, those feelings floating through him, more racing than floating, made him lightheaded and dumb for a second, before his brain finally caught up with everything else. And then he was moving, cupping Ben's face with his hands to pull him forward and into a soft kiss. The lips under his where warm and soft, so unbelievably soft that he wanted to sink into them.

Then they began to move, experimentally moving against his as arms sneaked around his middle, pulling him closer until they were pressed up against each other, lips locked. Mike could feel how a smile bloomed on Ben's lips and made one bloom on his face too.

“I am gay.” Mike admitted as they stood there, smiling against each others lips.

“I have no idea what I am, but I am pretty sure I am in love with you.” Returned Ben and Mike had to pull him back into a kiss. With so many feelings floating through him, he didn’t had any other things in his mind but ‘Ben’ ‘ right there’ and 'loves you’.

“I think so too.” Mike whispered as they parted for air. Laughing, Ben dropped his head on his shoulder and Mike curled his arms around his to press him closer.

* * *

 

“Ben!” Mike called across the school yard, smiling brightly when Ben stuck his head out of the group of people on the stairs again. Ben excused himself from the lads and walked up to Mike, smiling the whole way. “Twice in a row? Should I…?” He asked when he came closer but was cut off by Mike pulling him into a greeting kiss. Not the first one today.

“I just felt like coming to school today.” He said and kissed him again before reaching for his hand to hold it. “I don’t know why.” They kissed again, still smiling.

“Mhh. And I wanted to stay away as far as possible from school today. Don’t know why.”

“Oh and my mom wants you over for dinner. So I can introduce you as my boyfriend.”

“Should I change? She would probably recognize your shirt on me!”

“Don’t think it would bother her. But me if you stop wearing it.”

“Whatever you say, boyfriend.” Ben muttered and tugged him on his hand into the school building and into an empty classroom, far away from peering eyes and slack mouths.

Just to occupy themselves with hands sneaking under loose and borrowed shirts and lips melting together, leaving not often room to breath.

“Oh, and the song from yesterday?” Mike motioned as they walked out the classroom after the bell rang.

“Yeah?”

“I wrote it for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i cried when i was done. Because i was done. 
> 
> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
